powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hōseki Sentai Gemranger
is the Sentai Counterpart to ''Power Rangers Gem Warriors. Five Samurai, of Japan's Feudal Period, seal away an Ancient Evil by transforming themselves into Gems. only for this Ancient Evil to re-emerge due to an Tiny Earthquake. Synopsis One Thousand Years ago, During the midst of Japan's Meiji period, a clan of Samurai, known as Hoseki, was tasked to defend the Great Golden Ruby, a Sentient, Beautiful, Mystical, yet Mysterious Jewel of Great Power, a Power that brought balance and tranquility throughout the world. This Jewel is the Manifestation of the founder of the Hoseki Clan, Shôgun Takagaki Takauji. The Great Golden Ruby selected five of Hoseki's Greatest Warriors to harness it's powers for practical use and the Golden Ruby's Defense, for if it's power was to fall into the hands of evil, it would be used as a weapon and chaos would befall the world. These Warriors would be named the Five Daimyô Peace would be interrupted for a few days when an Ancient Evil manifested itself over Hoseki Castle, this Ancient Evil would call itself Dai Maō Lazurite (Great Demon Lazurite) and declare that the Great Golden Ruby shall be his so that Peace and Tranquility no longer reign and Chaos would rule once more. A great battle ensues between the Hoseki Samurai and Lazurite's Soldiers, and this battle lasts for hours, if not days. Eventually, the Five Daimyô used their power to overwhelm Lazurite and seal him far away from Japan as humanly possible, Somewhere in Antarctica, The victory was bittersweet as many of the Hoseki Samurais' Comrades were killed in the battle and the Five Daimyô were transformed into Multicolored Rubies themselves. One Thousand Years Later, Present Day Japan, the Hoseki Castle is a mark of Japanese Tourism, causing many to look into their family backgrounds to find if their ancestors were one of the Ancient Hoseki Warriors. At the same time, a Japanese Research Team in Antarctica find a strange object, the seal which held Lazurite. The Research Team decide to dig it out, but, a 5.3 Magnitude Earthquake occurs at the Research Site, inadvertently releasing Lazurite, the Great Demon thanks the team by destroying the center and it's inhabitants. Back in Japan, Five Descendants, coincidentally of the Five Daimyô, visit the Castle to learn more of their past, when they approach the Five Daimyô Rubies, they begin to glow, signaling that they are the descendants of the Daimyô, Soon after, Lazurite returns to claim his revenge to find that the world is not as he remembers, so, he decides to wreak havoc on the City of Sakai, the ancient site of the Hoseki's Territory. When Lazurite approaches the castle, he threatens to kill the five when he found out that the Five Daimyô are their ancestors until Takagaki Takauji re-manifested himself into a being of pure energy and chased Lazurite off. Lazurite chose the five to safeguard the world now that Lazurite has re-emerged. He hands the Rubies to the Five and they transform into devices known as Gem Chargers and their Ancestors are reincarnated into Mecha. Using the power of their Ancestors. Takagaki names them the Hōseki Sentai Gemranger, a Sentai Team inspired by many of the Sentai Teams he has seen. Characters Rangers Allies * Great Golden Ruby/Shôgun Takagaki Takauji. * Five Daimyô spiritual manifestations Villains * Kaminokaze no rikugun (Army of the Divine Wind) ** Dai Maō Tennô'' Lazurite ** The Seven Akuma Shōgun (Seven Demon Generals) *** Bigarah *** Lodam *** Zongahro *** Ioronya *** Eerahios *** Raseyto *** Sege **** Shian Warriors - Samurai-esque Demonic Footsoldiers of the Army of the Divine Wind. Arsenal Transformation Devices * '''Gem Charger' - A Belt Buckle Morpher for the Gemrangers, similar to Zyuranger's Dino Bucklers. To activate it would be to hold it to the Sky and utter the phrase "Hoseki Transform! Gem Charger" ** Onyx Brace - The OnyxRanger's Wrist Morpher, Activated when the phrase "Onyx Change" is uttered. (Note: although OnyxRanger has a Wrist Morpher, He appears to have a Gem Charger in his Ranger Form) * Demon Charger - Lazurite's version of the Gem Charger, but, activated when he utters the phrase "Akuma Transform! Demon Charger!" Weapons * Hoseki Sword - a Technologically Advanced version of the Standard-Issue Swords used by the Hoseki Warriors of the Past. * Great Demon Buster (The Gemranger's Weapons combined into a Cannon) ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Hoseki RubySword◆ ** Hoseki SapphireStaff◆ ** Hoseki EmeraldSai◆ ** Hoseki CitrineNaginata◆ ** Hoseki RubelliteNunchaku◆ ** Hoseki OnyxTanto◆ * Cursed Oni Blade - a Double Bladed Mithrodin used by Gemslayer◆ Vehicles * GemZoomers - Five Motorcycles issued to the team, each cycle is colored after the user and with a frontal laser blaster on the front. Mecha Hoseki Daimyo System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord * Hoseki Grand Shogun ◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Hoseki Shogun ◆◆◆◆◆ *** Ruby Daimyô ◆ *** Sapphire Daimyô ◆ *** Emerald Daimyô ◆ *** Citrine Daimyô ◆ *** Rubellite Daimyô ◆ * Grand Lion➲ * Onikisu Senshi ◆ ** Alternate Combination: ''Hoseki Onikisu Shogun ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Music *Opening Theme: Fight On! Gemranger (by T.M.Revolution) *Ending Theme: Sanctuary (by Ayumi Hamasaki) Trivia * Box of Kratos had no idea what to name their mode of transportation, so, he just called them "GemZoomers". * This Sentai season was inspired by canon sentais, such as Zyuranger, Dairanger, etc. (One inspiration is Lazurite's Ranger form, GemSlayer, was inspired by AbareKiller/Dinothunder White Ranger and Deathryuger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger) ** This is the first Sentai where the Main Villain of the Season has his own Ranger Form. See Also * Power Rangers Gem Warriors - ''Power Rangers counterpart Category:Box of Kratos Category:MP6 Series